


Dancing Duo Dynamics

by Dramaticdragon



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, this is nonsense but enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Rad realizes that sometimes, green athletic robots can be a little more attractive than one might think.





	1. Houston, we have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is sloppyish but i love it and i'll put more work into the next chapters. also Enid and Rad are wlw mlm solidarity besties

 

            “ _Enid_!” Rad shouted, practically barreling into Enid.

            Enid was almost done packing up her sweet DJ gear. The ‘prom’ was empty, and all that was left was her and Rad. KO just left with his mom no more than five minutes ago, for spaghetti and bed-time.

            “Dude, what?!” Enid asked, making sure she didn’t drop her _good music_ vinyl.

            “We have a _problem_.” Rad said, slamming his desk on the empty table, his whole body wracked with nerves and sweat.

            Enid took a moment to make sure he wasn’t about to explode, then suddenly smirked.

            “Wait, wait- Let me guess,” Enid grinned, crossing her arms, “You like that green robot guy, Raymond.”

            “What?! How did you- I-I mean, no!” Rad yelled, shaking his head quickly, “What could possibly make you think that, th-that’s _crazy_ , there’s no way a cool hero like _me_ would like such a gross villain like those guys! One of Boxman’s robots, yeah right, not in this life time, hah, what a jok-”

            “Rad.” Enid interrupted, her humor and patience running very thin.

            “ _Enid_.” Rad copied, also copying her crossed arms and serious look, but his was clearly distorted in panic.

            Her stare was all it took to break him after hardly a full second.

            “O- _kay_!” He sighed, falling defeated to the floor, “How did you figure it out?”

            “Dude, I was DJ-ing your dance off. You think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

            “Whatever, man…” Rad groaned, shoving his face into the floor, “He’s a villain, so it’s not like it matters.”

            “Pssh, come on Rad,” Enid shrugged, “You think those robo-dorks are actually _real_ bad guys? I’ve seen Darrel like, _crying_ that one time he accidentally hurt a dog.”

            Rad couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. Darrel wasn’t exactly… scary… But this wasn’t about _Darrel_.

            “But wha-”

            “Or what about when Sharron _freaked out_ at that one lipstick sale? She doesn’t even have lips, man!”

            Again, hilarious, but not relevant!

            “That still isn’t-”

            “Rad, dude, don’t worry about the bad guy thing. They’re more like, mildly annoying.”

            Rad groaned loudly, but didn’t say anything. Maybe she was right…

            Enid leaned down to Rad, who was still lying dramatically on the floor.

            “Go for it, dude.” She whispered.

            “Nooooo.”

            “Date the robot. Do it.”


	2. Team Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodega workers have to deal with another robot attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional note: i love boxman and hate the idea of him being an actual abusive father, as opposed to like 'no darrel, you can't wear that stupid costum-STOP WEARING IT' type silly dad character. so uh yeah boxman is just the neighborhood evil but chill dad.

 

            For as much as an ‘evil villain’ Mr. Boxman was, he had some strange ideals. His main mission wasn’t to conquer the world and rule it, more like… Stop people from being friends and stuff.

            But even then, he himself had ‘friends’, such as with Professor Venomous and his children. So he was moreso a villain when it convinced him. If anything, he was just a villain for the business- less friends, more evil robots sold. And, hey, money is money, so it was a pretty good deal.

            And as much as he wasn’t ‘Father of the Year’, he _did_ take care of his robot children. Who do you think bought Darrel that (childish) costume, or bought Shannon all of her makeup? And Raymond even went to a week-long sports summer camp, who do you think payed for _that_. That’s right, Boxman. He wasn’t exactly worried about his kid’s happiness getting in the way, since they weren’t clients or anything. He wasn’t trying to sell them evil robots, so go ahead and do whatever you want, just don’t mess up business.

            Unfortunately, the three of them often pushed how far they could go before ‘messing with business’. Especially when he sent them to go fight those ‘friendly menaces’, at Gar’s bodega. Those bodega buffoons were creating friendship practically everywhere they looked! It was _horrible_ for business! What jerks. And his children seemed to be defeated left and right by them!

            But at least he could rest easy knowing his sweet, loyal children could never be swayed by those do-gooders!

 

\---

 

            The bodega workers were all startled by the sudden alarm ringing through the strip mall.

            “Another robot?” Enid complained, “Doesn’t Boxman know what a break is?!”

            By the time she finished her complaints, KO was running out the front door, excitedly, ready to go be the strip mall hero. Rad was following, more excited to bust some robots.

            “So which one is it this time?” Enid asked, walking out with them.

            “It is _I_!” A loud, confident voice answered.

            “Raymond…” Enid grumbled, her slow walk finally reaching to wear KO and Rad were.

            “Let’s go, evil robot!” KO shouted proudly.

            Enid glanced over to Rad, who was the only one who hadn’t said something yet. Suddenly, she remembered the reason for his uncharacteristically quiet mood:

            _That’s right_ , She thought to herself, _That doofus has a crush on_ that _doofus…_

But that didn’t matter now, since they had to fight him!

 

            The fight itself was just like every other fight they had with those robots; Enid would use her ninja skills, Rad used his telekinetic beams, and KO was more emotional support than actual fighting (which was good, neither Enid nor Rad wanted KO getting _actually_ hurt).

            Both sides were starting to get worn out, and with that, a little uncoordinated. As Enid readied another flaming kick, suddenly Rad jumped in front to try to finger-float Raymond away. Unfortunatly, Enid’s momentum was too far to stop, and she ended up power-kicking Rad all the way into Raymond.

            “Oof!” Raymond groaned, falling backward from the force, Rad falling on top.

            “Rad?!” KO shouted, “Are you okay?”

            “Ugggh…” Rad whined, rubbing his back and he sat up, eyes closed since he was still recovering from the sudden pain.

            “Enid, what the hec-” He started, finally opening his eyes. But he was stopped short, realizing he was laying directly on top of Raymond.

            Raymond was still rubbing his head as well, not expecting such a powerful force knocking him down.

            “O-oh! Raymond!” Rad gasped, jumping up off of him quickly.

            “Sorry, man, are you-” Rad said, but quickly caught himself, “I-I mean, HAH! How did you like that, uh, team power attack!”

            Rad tried to stand up proudly with his typical arrogant sheen, but it faltered slightly.

            Raymond simply huffed, brushing himself off and standing back up indignantly.

            “Irritable at best,” He replied, fixing his hair and quickly popping back into typical form, but still glaring directly at Rad.

            “Let’s finish him off!” Enid shouted, grabbing KO for their _actual_ team final attack, and successfully shooting Raymond back through Boxman’s roof.


End file.
